The Avengers Buffy Style
by Why so Sirius1236
Summary: Loki lands in Sunnydale California, biding his time before his attack on Midgard. He has a few, rather strange run-ins with the so-called Slayer. Midgard sure is strange. What is a "Slayer" anyway? Canon pairings Spike/Drusilla, Willow/Oz, etc.


**I own nothing but the plotline. Everything else belongs to its rightful owners.**

* * *

_**Prologue** _

The dim lit room was filled with the stench of mortals. A band played further in the room, guitar music resonating off of the walls as the people on the dance floor moved in one mass. In a far corner of the room, an extremely tall man with ebony hair and a pale complexion observed from the shadows.

He suppressed a snort as he examined the pathetic ways mortals spent their time. They needed a ruler to guide them, keep them from wasting time on pointless activities. Loki Laufeyson's footing shifted a bit and he winced. He had still not fully recovered from his fall from the Bifrost and was merely biding his time until he had regained his full powers. He needed help in this realm. There was no denying that, but he hated the thought of asking a human. _Human._ He resisted the urge to scoff out loud at the thought of begging the help of a human.

With a sigh, he raised his illusion of Midgardian clothing and advanced through the dance floor. As couples bumped into him, he gave them an icy stare and ignored the glares that he received in turn. This was not the sort of dancing he was used to.

A petit, blonde girl stepped back from a group she was in avid conversation with as he neared the door. He could feel her eyes on him as well as the red headed girl and dark haired boy that were her company.

He shot them a smirk, simply for the sake of toying with them. He was used to stares. He had received them quite often back in his home realm of Asgard. This was no different. The only difference here was that he was the superior being. He had the upper hand and nothing was going to change that. Earth was as good as his.

* * *

"I don't know, Buff. The guy looks a little too creepy not to be a vamp."

Buffy Summers was staring intently after a tall, dark haired man that she had seen on the dance floor. To her left, her best friends Xander and Willow were sitting next to her. Buffy shifted in her seat as the man gave her an unnerving smirk. "I don't think so, Xander," she replied as the man exited. "No potential victims on his arm, although that suit could stand an update. Did you see that silk scarf? So last season." Buffy reached for her glass of soda, thinking on the strange guy. He _had _been a bit of a creeper. What grown man would smile at a group of teenagers like that anyway?

Willow tossed her long red hair over her shoulder nervously. "I don't know, Buffy, you may want to check it out."

Buffy shook her head. "Will, it's my night off. I just finished getting my grades back up and since there's no real danger…" Buffy trailed off, taking another sip of her soda as she let the silence be her answer. She would be patrolling tonight anyway, surely that would be good enough. The look Willow was giving her though made her reconsider. "Fine," she said exasperatedly as she got up. "Watch my drink though. This won't take long."

Willow gave her a mock salute as the slayer stood up from the table they were seated at. Buffy was already fingering a blade in the pocket of her jacket as she left the loud club.

* * *

Loki walked gracefully down the lamp-lit streets of Sunnydale. He could hear quiet footsteps behind him, clearly the sounds of someone that did not want to be heard… or was used to sneaking up on people. With a smirk, he veered off into an alley, seeing if his pursuer would follow him. Surely his brother had not already learned of his survival. That would put a damper on his plans for sure. Yes, Thor would realize what had become of Loki after Midgard was burning, but by then it would be too late.

He knew he was out of sight of his pursuer and with a graceful movement that resembled a cat, he sprang onto a dumpster and from there onto one of the rooftops of the buildings that created the alley. With a huff, he pushed raven hair from his emerald eyes, looking down on the scene he had occupied just moments ago.

As he suspected, a figure made its way into the ally, looking around in a confused way to not see him there. Oh, why not have a bit of fun tormenting a mortal? He waited on the figure to walk further into the alley before he leaped down gracefully to stand in the alley's mouth, cutting of all forms of escape. "Who are you, mortal, and why do you dare follow me?"

He took in the woman before him. She had dark hair- that was the first thing he noticed about her. But the more he studied her, the more he was able to tell that she was definitely _not_ human.

"Mortal?" the woman stated with a heavy, cockney British accent. "Ooooh, Little Godling thinks me a human." The woman walked up to him gracefully, standing feet away as she looked at him with piercing dark eyes… that soon gave way to yellow as her facial features grew distorted and long teeth grew from under her upper lip. "I dare say I am far from that."

Loki's brow furrowed, but he remained unafraid. Nothing could hurt him. He was a god after all and she had seemed to realize that. What was it she had called him? A godling? No. He was a god. There was nothing cute or sweet about him. He wanted the world, to see mankind in its rightful place before him on its knees.

"Then who dares follow me?" he said imperiously. He ignored the chuckle that came from the things throat, crossing his arms, but remaining ready to zap the thing into oblivion if it got any closer. He still had the upper hand here as far as he was concerned. When the woman did not answer he thrust his hand out, catching the demon in front of him by the throat.

His grip tightened when the woman laughed. "My name," she croaked out. "Is Drusilla," she replied carefully. "And my boy and I are under the impression you want help over running this little town. It is quite fun, I must say, although are several attempts have been for not after the slayer came to town…" she said. By this time he had released his grip on her, slinging her back a bit. His armor was back up. By Odinsbeard what was a slayer? Midgard was so strange.

Loki looked down his nose at her. "Your boy?" he asked lethally, deciding not to show his ignorance on the topic of what a slayer was. How many of these…. Freaks could there be on Midgard? He had never read about things that looked like them.

"Yeah," a distinctively male voice called from behind him. "Her boy's here now, and I'm not sure I liked how you were handling my lady." Loki spun around to see one of the most obnoxious looking things he had ever seen standing between him and the exit. The man had the same strange facial bumps that the woman had… only with a foul-looking leather jacket and bleach-blonde hair slicked back very similarly to Loki's.

"Oh, there's more of you, are there?" Loki asked with a wry smirk. "Midgard surely is full of surprises." The god of mischief's patience was wearing thin as the pair of demons advanced on him. He was preparing to disintegrate the blonde man on spot with the staff he had tucked under his cloak when yet another figure came hurling out of nowhere, feet landing in the center of the blonde man's chest.

Loki looked around to see Drusilla running the other way before she disappeared around a corner he had not seen. With a huff he turned back to see what all the fuss was about.

"Ya know, Spike," a female voice reached him as the two figures went at it. "It's really not that polite to stalk people late at night. Besides, I thought since they put that chip in your head you're off the juice."

He heard a feral growl come from the blonde man- Spike?- as the demon delivered a kick into the girl's chest. "Summers, shouldn't you be back having fun with your little friends? That's all I'm trying to do."

The girl was blonde, petit, and Loki distinctly remembered her from the bar. She had been the one watching him. "I was until you decided to crash the party," the girl replied back. Loki could not help a smirk as he watched, glued to his place on the side-walk by simple curiosity. The girl seemed to be holding her own just as well as he could if he had had to face the demon named Spike.

"My sincerest apologies," Spike said sarcastically as he back handed the blonde. Loki was actually starting to like the demon thing… if Loki was capable of feeling affection to anything Midgardian.

With a roll of his eyes at where his thoughts had drifted, Loki attempted to walk past the sparring duo.

* * *

**There will probably more if anyone is interested. i have a few ideas for a story for this and this is just the prologue so... bear with me? **

**~Sirius **


End file.
